


Empty

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for hardtime100 challenge #171: Outsider POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 challenge #171: Outsider POV

His eyes suggest an exorcised soul.

Instinct, empathy, stops you from looking away and playing pretend. Instead you note the half-mast gaze he settles on the floor and the slight downturn of his lips as he waits for someone to save him. Outside of this place you wouldn’t hesitate to give him a hug.

_“Cut out a CO’s eyes,” _you remember your brother telling you quietly the last time you made a trip out to visit.

You fold your fingers up into a small fist and rest it on the table.

_Look away,_ you tell yourself. _There’s nothing to see._


End file.
